


Game Over

by InrainbowzZ (Inrainbowz)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Nogitsune, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 18:30:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3820510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inrainbowz/pseuds/InrainbowzZ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles ne peut plus jouer à Call of Duty, et cela lui donne envie de se rouler en boule et de ne jamais se relever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Game Over

**Author's Note:**

> Ecrit pour un défi, un thème/une heure, thème "explosion"

Stiles ne peut plus jouer à Call of Duty.

C'est idiot, frustrant et complètement injuste. Quand il s'en est rendu compte, cela l'a fait pleurer pendant des heures sans qu'il ne puisse s'arrêter.

Il n'a jamais été un fan d'Halo mais il suppose que ce serait le même problème. Ce serait le même problème pour tous les autres jeux de guerre qu'il pourrait essayer s'il en avait le courage, mais Call of Duty l'a fait pleurer parce que c'était un de leur truc, à Scott et lui, et maintenant il ne peut plus y jouer et il pense qu'il ne pourra plus jamais.

Il ne peut plus jouer à Call of Duty. La moindre explosion le plonge dans un état d'angoisse agressif duquel il met des heures à se sortir. Un seul pétard et quelques flammes et il se retrouve plonger dans la prison de son propre esprit, à construire en sifflant joyeusement des bombes qui tueront des enfants dans un bus, des gens de sa ville dans un hôpital, et au commissariat…

Il y a quelques jours il a vu Scott se mettre à sangloter sur l'épaule de Kira en voyant des enfants jouer avec un arc et des flèches en plastique au parc. Il est allé au supermarché avec Lydia et elle s'est soudainement enfuit du magasin en voyant un déguisement de momie en présentation parmi les déguisements d'Halloween.

Une chose aussi simple et ridicule que de ne plus pouvoir jouer à Call of Duty suffit à rappeler à Stiles qu'ils ne guériront jamais vraiment.

 

 

 

Lydia est obligée d'éteindre la télévision après à peine trente minutes de Batman The Dark Knight pour prendre les mains de Stiles dans les siennes et les empêcher de trembler.

« Je suppose que c'est ce qu'on entend par « stress post-traumatique » » dit-elle avec une fausse légèreté. Elle sert les mains de Stiles à lui en faire mal mais il ne dit rien, la respiration écourtée et les larmes aux yeux.

« Ne dit pas ça avant d'avoir fait des recherches » répond-il en essayant un vague sourire. Après quelques secondes de silence, il reprend d'une voix mal assurée :

« Je ne supporte plus ne serait-ce que le bruit du popcorn qui pète dans le micro-onde. Qu'est-ce que je vais devenir si je ne peux plus faire mon marathon annuel des films Star Wars ? »

Il voulait que cela sonne comme une blague mais Lydia doit effacer les larmes sur ses joues. Elle ne répond rien.

 

 

 

« Il a fallu deux ans à Laura pour réussi à craquer une allumette sans fondre en larme » lâche brusquement Derek un soir qu'ils trainent au loft. Les autres sont déjà rentrés mais Stiles cherche toujours le moindre prétexte pour ne pas avoir à rentrer chez lui. Dormir le terrifie.

« Quoi ?

-Elle était physiquement incapable d'utiliser les plaques au gaz, on a du passé à l'induction quand on s'est installé à New York.

-Et toi ?

-Le feu ne me posait pas trop de problème, mais pendant quelques mois je n'ai pas pu adresser la parole à un étranger sans me transformer. Je pouvais à peine sortir de notre appartement, j'avais l'impression que tous ceux que je croisais en avaient après ma sœur et moi. J'ai failli tuer un employé de l'électricité un jour, parce qu'il était entré faire un contrôle sans s'annoncer, en pensant qu'il n'y avait personne. »

Ils sont assis sur le canapé, tournés l'un vers l'autre mais évitant de se regarder. Stiles tremble légèrement – il est incapable de se réchauffer, ces derniers temps. Derek pose une main sur la sienne. Ils les regardent tous les deux, leurs mains l'une sur l'autre, un peu hébétés.

« Est-ce que ça s'arrange alors ? » demande Stiles d'une voix brisée. « Est-ce que Scott pourra regarder Robin des Bois un jour sans fondre en larme ? Est-ce que Kira aura toujours peur de sortir dans la neige ? Est-ce que je pourrais rejouer à Call of Duty avec Scott sans faire de crise d'angoisse ?»

Il pleure, il n'y a rien d'autre à faire. Il pleure, le visage baissé et les épaules tremblantes, incapable de s'arrêter.

« Et dis-moi, Derek… est-ce qu'un jour, peut-être… est-ce qu'ils cesseront de me regarder comme si j'allais passer en mode GTA5 à tout moment ? Est-ce qu'ils arrêteront de sursauter quand je fais un geste brusque ? »

Parce que c'est ça le pire, bien sûr. De toutes les conséquences qu'ils ont à gérer, c'est bien celle-là qui lui donne le plus envie de fermer les yeux et de ne plus jamais les rouvrir. Le fait d'être lui-même la source d'angoisse de ces amis. D'être leur déclencheur, leur explosion. Et peut-être que même s'il parvient un jour à rejouer à son jeu vidéo préféré, peut-être que Scott, lui, n'en sera pas capable. Pas avec lui.

« Oui. Ça fini par passer. »

Derek a posé une main dans son cou et l'a attiré contre lui, pour que Stiles repose son front contre son épaule. Il serre toujours son autre main, et parle avec une finalité qui ne souffre aucune contradiction.

« Aussi invraisemblable que ça puisse te paraitre, tout finit toujours pas passer. »

Stiles s'agrippe désespérément à lui à présent, et il pleure de plus belle, ne se sentant ni les moyens ni l'envie de s'arrêter.

« Tu oublieras, ou tu apprendras à vivre avec. Tu auras besoin d'aide ou non, et ça prendra le temps qu'il faudra mais je te promets qu'un jour tu te réveilleras et tu réaliseras que les choses vont mieux.

-C'est… ce qui s'est passé pour toi ? »

Derek reste quelques instants silencieux. Il inspire profondément, cherche ses mots. Stiles s'est un peu calmé, mais il sert aussi fort qu'il le peut le t-shirt de Derek dans ses mains, pris d'une crainte irraisonnée que celui-ci ne s'éloigne.

« Oui. Au bout d'un moment. »

L'étreinte s'est fait plus douce, moins désespérée, moins douloureuse. Stiles se redresse suffisamment pour appuyer son front contre celui de Derek, même s'il n'ose pas ouvrir les yeux.

« Tu m'en veux ?

-Ils ne t'en veulent pas vraiment, Stiles. Ils ont eu peur, et même s'ils savent que tu n'es pas responsable, c'est encore difficile pour eux de faire la part des choses. Laisse-leur le temps.

-Mais toi ? »

Derek prend son visage entre ses mains, le force à rencontrer son regard.

« Je suis heureux que tu sois vivant, Stiles. Au bout du compte, c'est tout ce qu'il reste. Je suis vraiment, vraiment heureux que tu sois vivant. »

Stiles se remet à pleurer. Il n'y a rien d'autre à faire.

Et quand ils se réveillent le lendemain matin, entrelacés sur le canapé, quand Derek raccompagne Stiles jusqu'à la porte, il se penche soudainement pour l'embrasser et…

Explosion.

Peut-être bien que les choses iront mieux, en effet.

**Author's Note:**

> Ecrit en juillet 2014


End file.
